Monkey Downgrades
'''Monkey Downgrades '''are only accessible by bloons with the capability of downgrading your towers. Each restore costs a certain amount of cash. Each monkey can only be downgraded 4 times. Downgrades are displayed by a red square on one of these upgrade spaces. Note that all restore costs that are displayed are the Medium Difficulty costs. Unlike upgrades, the path doesn't close when a 3rd teir downgrade is reached. Dart Monkey Left Side Short Range Darts Makes the Dart Monkey shoot closer than normal. Restore Cost: $90 Diminished Eyesight Makes the Dart Monkey shoot even closer than normal. Can't detect small bloons (ex. Black Bloon/White Bloon) regardless if it's camo or not. Restore Cost: $130 Slower Shots Basically a Spike-o-pult without the benefits (just throws darts slower). Slightly decreases the range. Restore Cost: $190 Blunt Darts (Not to be confused with the two right side downgrades) Blunt Darts does half the damage to Ceramic Bloons than normal darts. Restore Cost: $300 Right Side Round Darts There is a 1 in 4 chance for the darts to fail at popping a bloon. Restore Cost: : $120 Rounder Darts 50% of the time, darts will fail at popping a bloon. Restore Cost: $120 Triple Slow Speed (Not to be confused with the Slower Shots downgrade) Dart Monkey throws darts 3 times slower than normal (Can stack with Slower Shots) Restore Cost: $285 Super Slow Speed Dart Monkey throws darts even slower! (Can stack with Triple Slow Speed and Slower Shots) Restore Cost: $400 Tack Shooter Left Side Slower Shooting Shoots tacks slower. Restore Cost: $90 Even Slower Shooting Shoots tacks even slower. Restore Cost: $115 Less Tacks Instead of a volley of 8, Tack Shooters shoot a volley of 4. Restore Cost: $180 Ring of Ice Turns the Tack Shooter to a 0-0 Ice Tower with the downgrades. However, the Bloons are frozen in Super-Ice, which means that not even Frozen Bloon-Popping towers can pop this. Restore Cost: $300 Right Side Closer Range Tacks The Tack Shooter shoots it tacks at a closer range. Restore Cost: $50 Hindering Range The Tack Sooter shoots closer than its previous downgrade. Restore Cost: $50 Smaller Tacks Shots smaller tacks that are easier for bloons to avoid. Restore Cost: $180 Tack Organization Covers a minimum area with small tacks. Restore Cost: $550 Sniper Monkey Left Side One Layered Popping Snipers will only pop one layer off of a bloon. Restore Cost: $175 Fifty Percent Sniper Monkeys will only do 0.5 damage to Ceramic Bloons and MOAB Class Bloons Restore Cost: $150 Inaccuracy Sniper Monkeys will fail to pop a bloon 50% of the time (Doesn't effect MOAB Class Bloons because they're too big to miss) Restore Cost: $225 Boost MOAB Every time a Sniper Monkey shoots a MOAB Class Bloon, the boon respectively would get faster. Restore Cost: $2550 Right Side Slower Shooting Sniper Monkey would shoot 50% Slower Restore Cost: $175 Bad Eyesight Sniper Monkeys can't see small bloons (ex. Black Bloons, etc.) Restore Cost: $95 Complicated Manually Operated Rifle Sniper Monkeys will shoot even slower. Restore Cost: $350 Currency Drop Sniper Monkeys will spend your money for no reason every 10 seconds. Restore Cost: $1500 (Cost decreases every time the Sniper Monkey spends your money) Boomerang Thrower Left Side Double Target Bomerang Throwers only pops 2 bloons at a time. Restore Cost: $133 Blunt Boomerangs Can only pop one bloon at a time, Ceramics take half damage, and travels slower. Restore Cost: $240 Dodging Boomerangs Boomerangs dodge the intended bloon a Boomerang Thrower is trying to pop. Restore Cost: $400 Bad Eyesight Boomerang Throwers cannot see small bloons. Restore Cost: $150 Right Side Round Boomerangs Ceramics take half damage (quarter damage when combined with Blunt Boomerangs) Restore Cost: $133 Rounder Boomerangs Ceramics take quarter damage (1/8th damage when combined with Blunt Boomerangs) Slower Monkey Monkey shoots the very round boomerangs slower than normal. Restore Cost: $175 Even Slower Monkey Monkey shoots even slower. Restore Cost: $175 More will be coming soon. Category:Upgrades Category:Gameplay Mechanics